Grim and Demonic
by Demonic Luna
Summary: This is about a Girl named Luna who goes into the underworld and meets Grim Jr and Minnie mandy and tryes to find out where her powers came from and what is is born for
1. Chapter 1

Grim and Demonic

Chapter1: Hell's Gate

Hello my name is Luna. Luna Harmonic I am 15 years old and I have always been shut out of the world I was never wanted. I can't tell you every thing about me well because I don't even know myself. All I know is that I was an orphan my parents never wanted me and ever since I was little I have had this strange power that I am unable to control.

I'm about 5 feet and I have sliver gray eyes and jet black hair with streaks of gold. I have tried to get the gold out my hair by washing it but its never going out the lady at the orphanage said I was born with it. I don't talk much the kids as well as the adults call me a lone wolf I agree with them I hate help and can't stand pity.

Well the kids hate me because of the way I look and how I act. More importantly is the things that are chained to me. I have a cross chained to my neck and a black chain that starts at my hand and goes around my arm. Well this cross is Different than most regular wooden crosses. This cross is dark black as black as the night sky and in the middle of this cross is a blood red gem. The orphanage said when I came in those things on me they hate it and try to get it off. Well that's all about me I guess for now. Ok so here is where our story starts in the middle of the day the sun shining and I'm watching the other kids play.

"Can't get me! Can't get me!" one of the kids say as a little red head girl cases him around the park as the other kids scatter. "Ugh! Why am I even here?" I mumble to myself. "The kids don't like me and I sure don't like these Brats!" Just then I here a loud THUD! "Whoa! What happened?" I ask as I run to the kids. "Jenny fell and hit her foot!" the blonde boy says looking at me. I run to the girl named jenny to see if she is alright when I try to pick her up she tells me. "Get away from me! It's your fault I fell you distracted me!" she says pushing me away. "Wait how is it my fault you fell? I was sitting on the bench the whole time!" I say staring at her in disbelieve. She smirks and starts to mimic the orphanage ladies. "This nice girl will watch you when you play and make sure nothing happen to you!" She keeps going as she looks at the shocked look on my face. "Be kind and do what she tells you to do! And you Miss. Luna! Don't cause any harm to these children! If I here about one more accident you will be punished!" She stops I look at her like I want to smack this girl upside her head but I don't.

"You were supposed to be watching us play and make sure we were all right! But you didn't so I'm telling on you!" she says as she sticks out her tongue. I have had it at the blink of an eye I grasp her by her shirt and pick her up in the air. The other kids scream but I can't hear them. Next thing I know the little girl is on the floor crying and I have blood all over my hands. I have come back to reality. I look at the little kids frightened faces and look at the little girl named Jenny coved in blood. I know I have done something wrong but I can't remember. I walk up to Jenny she sees me and starts to scream. She screams so loud I feel like my head will explode. The kids run to her and a girl with brown hair says. "Why did you do that to Jenny she didn't go any thing to you! Stay away from her you meanie!" I look at the girl tears in my eyes how could I do this to a child? I walk pass the child when more children walk in front of me. "Leave her alone! You are a bully and a freak! You stay away from her!" The children say. The boy with the blond hair says. "I am telling Ms. Willow on you! You will be punished for what you did to Jenny!" He runs across the street my mind is racing I am hoping he gets hit by a car but he doesn't. Anything would be better than Ms. Willow! When she finds out I am going to be in pain. She hits me with sticks and calls me a "Wicked Child" she ties my hands with cords and beats me and I can't have dinner. Anything in the world would be better than her.

Ms Willow runs across the street and sees Jenny on the ground coved in blood. She looks at me and I know what is about to happen. She calls over some other ladies whose names I haven't bothered to remember. They look at Jenny with their hands over their mouths. Then they look at me. "What happened honey?" One of the ladies ask jenny as she picks her up. "Well." Jenny says rubbing her eyes "We were playing tag when I fell she distracted me!" she says pointing to me. "What! I-"I begin to say as Ms. Willow cuts me off. "Be quiet you have done enough today! Go on honey!" She says looking at jenny. "Well ok I fell and hit my foot and she laughed then she walked over to me and said if I didn't keep quiet she was going to hurt me! But I said I was going to tell so she beat me up!" She says adding some fake tears and smiling behind the ladies backs. "SHE IS LYING!" I yell. "She fell and I ran to her to see if she was ok but then she-!" I say as I get hit with a stick in my arm. Ms. Willow is not listening to me anymore I know I will be punished when I get back to the orphanage. "Ouch! She is lying you have to believe me! I don't even remember touching her!" I yell at the top of my lungs as I doge a stick to the throat. "So are you telling me this sweet little child did this to herself? This has happened before CHILD and you are always responsible the blood is on your hands!" I stay quiet she is right the blood is on my hands and every child I get to I end up ether killing them or beating them.

"You will be punished and that is final! I don't care you are such a wicked child you are the devil! I swear I will beat you until you see the light and starve you until you know better!" As Ms. Willow yells this at me spit comes over my face. I am tired of being called a "Wicked child" I am tired of her hating me for things she knows I can't control. I am tired of her setting me up for failure. "NO!" I yell. Everyone looks at me shocked at what I said. "Repeat that!" Ms. Willow says her eyes flashing. "I said NO!" I say looking at her "ungrateful child!" One of the ladies tells me shaking her head but I am not paying her any mind. "You will not beat me! If it's the last thing I do! I won't let you touch me! Because if you get near me I will KILL YOU! You beat me out of things you know I can't control you put me in places you know I will fail at! But If you come near me I WILL KILL YOU!" I say backing up by a tree. Ms. Willow eyes flash with anger she launches herself at me.

I duck and jump back. "Stay away from me!" I yell. 'What's wrong? I taught you were going to kill me CHILD!" Ms. Willow barks as she gets back up off the ground. I'm scared but no one could tell what was going to happen next not even me. I hear a lovely voice in my head it is saying. "Kill her! Before she kills you beat her make her suffer! Make her feel every inch of pain you felt!" I can't see who is talking and I feel like I am in darkness I can't breathe. I wake up back into reality once again. I look at my hands cover in more blood. Everyone is looking at the ground. I look too. As I look I see the dead body of Ms. Willow. I look at the kids as well as the ladies and I then it feels as if my body is being controlled. I go into darkness once again. "The voice inside my head is speaking I can hear every word. "Ha serves the lady right! You did well Luna I'm so proud of you! You are such a good child!" I look around shocked to hear those words and wondering who said them. "Hello? Is some one there where are you who are you? And why can't I see?" I shout into the darkness. "Don't worry Luna I'm here. I can hear you I can see you!" They say calmly.

"How come I can't see you who are you and how do you know my name!" I shout. "All will be told when the time comes Luna but for now listen to me and only me I am the only one you can count on I am the only one you can trust." "But who are you? And what's going on?" I ask this all while I try to breathe. The voice can tell I am scared and alone so it tells me some thing only I can hear. "Luna calm down. You are ok. You are safe don't ask question just obey ok little one." It tells me. "Ok but-"I begin to say as I wake up and back at reality once more. This time the ladies are calling the police one of them is holding me down and won't let go. I say some things that I never dared to say before: "Let go old hag! SHE DESERVED IT! SHE DESERVED TO DIE! Beating me and starving me." As I say this I struggle to get up from the lady's grip. I kick and wiggle and she finally lets me go I run I run and I don't look back until I am up the street and in an ally way. I begin to cry. "What have I done? I didn't mean for all this to happen!" I look at my hands and try hard to remember what I did to them that made them bleed so much.

I sit there in the dark ally crying. Crying my heart out wondering why was I born if all I do is cause pain. Then I go into the darkness once more and hear the voice." Luna why are you crying? I don't like to see you cry you are such a good child you should not be crying like this." I don't wonder about the voice any more I just respond now I know for sure who ever this is it's my only friend. "I...I killed a person and beat a child to the point that they were bleeding I am not a good child! I am a wicked child!" I say tears running down my eyes. "No you are not Luna you are a good child you don't know it yet but you are good."

I look up in the darkness I know it knows something I don't but I can't find myself to believe it. I stay silent. "Tell me Luna do you wish you could go to another world were you could just be yourself where you are wanted where power and destiny await you?" It asks me. "Yes" I say looking into the darkness "But do you know such a place?" I ask clearly interested "Yes I do! But you must promise me that you will listen to me and that you belong to me! And you must do what I ask no matter what." "Ok I promise!"

I wake up out of the darkness. It seems like the world is glowing. No it is leading me some where. "I am coming hold on!" I say getting up and running around building and jumping over little carts. If I knew the affect of that promise I would have never made it but I didn't know and I didn't know what awaited me.

As I run up to the banded building the glowing stops. I know I must go in the building. I step inside and see a portal of some sort on the floor. "Jump in and see the new world that awaits you!" It tells me. If I knew what was boned that portal I would have never jumped because that portal my friends was a gate to hell. I jump in not knowing what awaited me and not knowing if I would every return to where I came from.


	2. Chapter 2

Grim and Demonic

Chapter1: Hell's Gate

Hello my name is Luna. Luna Harmonic I am 15 years old and I have always been shut out of the world I was never wanted. I can't tell you every thing about me well because I don't even know myself. All I know is that I was an orphan my parents never wanted me and ever since I was little I have had this strange power that I am unable to control.

I'm about 5 feet and I have sliver gray eyes and jet black hair with streaks of gold. I have tried to get the gold out my hair by washing it but its never going out the lady at the orphanage said I was born with it. I don't talk much the kids as well as the adults call me a lone wolf I agree with them I hate help and can't stand pity.

Well the kids hate me because of the way I look and how I act. More importantly is the things that are chained to me. I have a cross chained to my neck and a black chain that starts at my hand and goes around my arm. Well this cross is Different than most regular wooden crosses. This cross is dark black as black as the night sky and in the middle of this cross is a blood red gem. The orphanage said when I came in those things on me they hate it and try to get it off. Well that's all about me I guess for now. Ok so here is where our story starts in the middle of the day the sun shining and I'm watching the other kids play.

"Can't get me! Can't get me!" one of the kids say as a little red head girl cases him around the park as the other kids scatter. "Ugh! Why am I even here?" I mumble to myself. "The kids don't like me and I sure don't like these Brats!" Just then I here a loud THUD! "Whoa! What happened?" I ask as I run to the kids. "Jenny fell and hit her foot!" the blonde boy says looking at me. I run to the girl named jenny to see if she is alright when I try to pick her up she tells me. "Get away from me! It's your fault I fell you distracted me!" she says pushing me away. "Wait how is it my fault you fell? I was sitting on the bench the whole time!" I say staring at her in disbelieve. She smirks and starts to mimic the orphanage ladies. "This nice girl will watch you when you play and make sure nothing happen to you!" She keeps going as she looks at the shocked look on my face. "Be kind and do what she tells you to do! And you Miss. Luna! Don't cause any harm to these children! If I here about one more accident you will be punished!" She stops I look at her like I want to smack this girl upside her head but I don't.

"You were supposed to be watching us play and make sure we were all right! But you didn't so I'm telling on you!" she says as she sticks out her tongue. I have had it at the blink of an eye I grasp her by her shirt and pick her up in the air. The other kids scream but I can't hear them. Next thing I know the little girl is on the floor crying and I have blood all over my hands. I have come back to reality. I look at the little kids frightened faces and look at the little girl named Jenny coved in blood. I know I have done something wrong but I can't remember. I walk up to Jenny she sees me and starts to scream. She screams so loud I feel like my head will explode. The kids run to her and a girl with brown hair says. "Why did you do that to Jenny she didn't go any thing to you! Stay away from her you meanie!" I look at the girl tears in my eyes how could I do this to a child? I walk pass the child when more children walk in front of me. "Leave her alone! You are a bully and a freak! You stay away from her!" The children say. The boy with the blond hair says. "I am telling Ms. Willow on you! You will be punished for what you did to Jenny!" He runs across the street my mind is racing I am hoping he gets hit by a car but he doesn't. Anything would be better than Ms. Willow! When she finds out I am going to be in pain. She hits me with sticks and calls me a "Wicked Child" she ties my hands with cords and beats me and I can't have dinner. Anything in the world would be better than her.

Ms Willow runs across the street and sees Jenny on the ground coved in blood. She looks at me and I know what is about to happen. She calls over some other ladies whose names I haven't bothered to remember. They look at Jenny with their hands over their mouths. Then they look at me. "What happened honey?" One of the ladies ask jenny as she picks her up. "Well." Jenny says rubbing her eyes "We were playing tag when I fell she distracted me!" she says pointing to me. "What! I-"I begin to say as Ms. Willow cuts me off. "Be quiet you have done enough today! Go on honey!" She says looking at jenny. "Well ok I fell and hit my foot and she laughed then she walked over to me and said if I didn't keep quiet she was going to hurt me! But I said I was going to tell so she beat me up!" She says adding some fake tears and smiling behind the ladies backs. "SHE IS LYING!" I yell. "She fell and I ran to her to see if she was ok but then she-!" I say as I get hit with a stick in my arm. Ms. Willow is not listening to me anymore I know I will be punished when I get back to the orphanage. "Ouch! She is lying you have to believe me! I don't even remember touching her!" I yell at the top of my lungs as I doge a stick to the throat. "So are you telling me this sweet little child did this to herself? This has happened before CHILD and you are always responsible the blood is on your hands!" I stay quiet she is right the blood is on my hands and every child I get to I end up ether killing them or beating them.

"You will be punished and that is final! I don't care you are such a wicked child you are the devil! I swear I will beat you until you see the light and starve you until you know better!" As Ms. Willow yells this at me spit comes over my face. I am tired of being called a "Wicked child" I am tired of her hating me for things she knows I can't control. I am tired of her setting me up for failure. "NO!" I yell. Everyone looks at me shocked at what I said. "Repeat that!" Ms. Willow says her eyes flashing. "I said NO!" I say looking at her "ungrateful child!" One of the ladies tells me shaking her head but I am not paying her any mind. "You will not beat me! If it's the last thing I do! I won't let you touch me! Because if you get near me I will KILL YOU! You beat me out of things you know I can't control you put me in places you know I will fail at! But If you come near me I WILL KILL YOU!" I say backing up by a tree. Ms. Willow eyes flash with anger she launches herself at me.

I duck and jump back. "Stay away from me!" I yell. 'What's wrong? I taught you were going to kill me CHILD!" Ms. Willow barks as she gets back up off the ground. I'm scared but no one could tell what was going to happen next not even me. I hear a lovely voice in my head it is saying. "Kill her! Before she kills you beat her make her suffer! Make her feel every inch of pain you felt!" I can't see who is talking and I feel like I am in darkness I can't breathe. I wake up back into reality once again. I look at my hands cover in more blood. Everyone is looking at the ground. I look too. As I look I see the dead body of Ms. Willow. I look at the kids as well as the ladies and I then it feels as if my body is being controlled. I go into darkness once again. "The voice inside my head is speaking I can hear every word. "Ha serves the lady right! You did well Luna I'm so proud of you! You are such a good child!" I look around shocked to hear those words and wondering who said them. "Hello? Is some one there where are you who are you? And why can't I see?" I shout into the darkness. "Don't worry Luna I'm here. I can hear you I can see you!" They say calmly.

"How come I can't see you who are you and how do you know my name!" I shout. "All will be told when the time comes Luna but for now listen to me and only me I am the only one you can count on I am the only one you can trust." "But who are you? And what's going on?" I ask this all while I try to breathe. The voice can tell I am scared and alone so it tells me some thing only I can hear. "Luna calm down. You are ok. You are safe don't ask question just obey ok little one." It tells me. "Ok but-"I begin to say as I wake up and back at reality once more. This time the ladies are calling the police one of them is holding me down and won't let go. I say some things that I never dared to say before: "Let go old hag! SHE DESERVED IT! SHE DESERVED TO DIE! Beating me and starving me." As I say this I struggle to get up from the lady's grip. I kick and wiggle and she finally lets me go I run I run and I don't look back until I am up the street and in an ally way. I begin to cry. "What have I done? I didn't mean for all this to happen!" I look at my hands and try hard to remember what I did to them that made them bleed so much.

I sit there in the dark ally crying. Crying my heart out wondering why was I born if all I do is cause pain. Then I go into the darkness once more and hear the voice." Luna why are you crying? I don't like to see you cry you are such a good child you should not be crying like this." I don't wonder about the voice any more I just respond now I know for sure who ever this is it's my only friend. "I...I killed a person and beat a child to the point that they were bleeding I am not a good child! I am a wicked child!" I say tears running down my eyes. "No you are not Luna you are a good child you don't know it yet but you are good."

I look up in the darkness I know it knows something I don't but I can't find myself to believe it. I stay silent. "Tell me Luna do you wish you could go to another world were you could just be yourself where you are wanted where power and destiny await you?" It asks me. "Yes" I say looking into the darkness "But do you know such a place?" I ask clearly interested "Yes I do! But you must promise me that you will listen to me and that you belong to me! And you must do what I ask no matter what." "Ok I promise!"

I wake up out of the darkness. It seems like the world is glowing. No it is leading me some where. "I am coming hold on!" I say getting up and running around building and jumping over little carts. If I knew the affect of that promise I would have never made it but I didn't know and I didn't know what awaited me.

As I run up to the banded building the glowing stops. I know I must go in the building. I step inside and see a portal of some sort on the floor. "Jump in and see the new world that awaits you!" It tells me. If I knew what was boned that portal I would have never jumped because that portal my friends was a gate to hell. I jump in not knowing what awaited me and not knowing if I would every return to where I came from.


End file.
